Yuletide Traditions in the House of Vongola
by cael05
Summary: Christmas was never so bright for the Vongola but that changed when the children came. Their first Christmas set the traditions and they knew that the Yuletide season in their family will never be the same again. Filial fluff! Parental!1st gen and Children!10th gen. Secret Santa gift fic for Mafia-ish Addiction.
1. Tradizione 1

**Yuletide Traditions in the House of Vongola**

_Christmas was never so bright for the Vongola but that changed when the children came. Their first Christmas set the traditions and they knew that the Yuletide season in their family will never be the same again. Filial fluff! Parental!1st gen and Children!10th gen. Secret Santa gift fic for **Mafia-ish Addiction**._

_Enjoy reading! Here goes…_

* * *

**L'affollamento della Famiglia**

_Knock, knock!_

_Knock, knock!_

_Knock, knock!_

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the soft pounding on his door. It was surprising actually; he knew that all the people in the mansion were busy preparing for the so called _Natale_ so who _dared_ to disturb him? His question was answered when the person who called for him.

"Kyoya."

Immediately, he straightened and quickly responded after recognizing the voice. "Father. You can come in."

The knob on his door twisted easily and in came a platinum-haired man wearing a distinctive trench coat fit for investigators. The man was actually his uncle, but under circumstances, he is now his father, Alaude.

Alaude found his son still in his pajamas despite the already late time and that in itself signified that something was wrong. He stared at Kyoya for quite some time and simply said. "You're not in the lounge."

Kyoya caught the unasked question and obligingly answered. "I don't think my presence is necessary there."

There was something else, of course, and Kyoya knew that his father knew it all too well if his awaiting questioning gaze was to judge by.

There was silence between the two and as expected, it was Kyoya who conceded to the battle of wills.

Kyoya found it difficult to admit that there was something bothering him. But this was his father, and like what he usually does in his profession, he surely would never relent with his... interrogation.

So Kyoya decided that just this once, he would allow himself to spill everything out.

"It's this season. The crowds. They remind me of her and that day."

Kyoya uttered it softly – too softly that Alaude almost did not catch it. Fortunately, he did and listening to what his son had said just confirmed his suspicions.

Alaude only nodded at the confession of his reserved son. So it really was the reason why Kyoya was sulking: the loss of his mother on _Natale_ and what he had gone through the past seemed to haunt him during this time of the year. Also, he had been alone for the past several years. It means that this would be the first time that he would have to celebrate _Natale_ again.

He doesn't know what to do.

It seemed impossible with the way he always portray himself as independent and aloof. Kyoya was very mature for his age but looking at him now Alaude could not deny that Kyoya is still a kid.

As his father, Alaude deemed himself responsible for helping his son overcome his predicament and he just had an idea on how to do it.

"You hate crowds. Because of _that_." Alaude simply stated.

"Yes." Kyoya confirmed.

Alaude appeared to ponder about Kyoya's vehement dislike of crowds and needless to say, Christmas, and asked his son next.

"The other kids in this mansion, they always crowd. They even do it around you. Do you hate them then?"

Kyoya paused after hearing Alaude's sudden question. His father raised a good point. The herbivores were annoying and clingy even. But even he who so much hated crowds acknowledges that they weren't like the usual packs he had always encountered. They were not like those groups full of pretentious and deceitful people.

So, hating them; it didn't feel right.

"I dislike it that they're crowding… but I guess, I can tolerate them a bit. Unless they went overboard, I'll have to bite them to death." Kyoya answered honestly, also quite surprised of what he said.

Alaude suppressed the smile that started to form after hearing his son's reply. "Hn... I see. That is good." Better even. Because it only meant that Kyoya have not totally closed off his heart from the people around him like Alaude thought at first. He might not recognize it yet but he already had integrated himself to the family, especially to the kids; no matter how indifferent he acted towards them.

"Then there wouldn't be a problem if I ask you this." Alaude continued. "You hate crowds but you said you tolerate _them_. So, I would want you to get to the lounge quickly. You say that you're presence isn't needed in there. On the contrary, that isn't the case. They cannot start without you."

"What do you mean Father?" Kyoya asked, bewildered of his father's request.

"The crowd downstairs would not want to start the decorations without you." Alaude repeated. "Apparently, the kids thought you might have overslept; they insisted to just wait for you to wake up and not disturb you since it was rare for you to even sleep in. They have been there the whole time."

The reason the herbivores had thought for his absence were absurd but Kyoya paid it no mind. What he really wanted was to find out what his father means by saying all of these. He blurted out, "Waiting for me? Why?"

Alaude answered his son. "Christmas should be celebrated together with your family. The family would not be complete if you're missing. That was what Tsunayoshi said. _All_ of them agreed."

Kyoya seemed perplexed of all the things his father had told him. And at the same time his chest was somewhat feeling warm. This feeling was… no, he dare not say it.

The warm feeling, he's just probably angry because… because…

"They're… They're… They're wasting time! It's almost noon. How would they expect to finish decorating the whole place if they start this late? And they even use me as reason for slacking." Kyoya got on his feet and hurriedly took off to his closet to prepare himself before coming down and crowd with _his _herbivores.

Alaude was satisfied to see his son back to his usual self. He could no longer suppress his smile when he saw his son's flustered face even when saying something _endearing_.

"Those undisciplined herbivores; I'll really bite them to death this time."

* * *

**_Tradition 1: The Family Crowding_**

_Every year on the 8th of December, Italy declares a holiday specifically for the preparation of Natale. This is the time when no matter what they were doing, each member of the Vongola Famiglia would find their way to come back to the mansion to be able to decorate their home and start the festivities for the Yuletide season._

_This is because Natale is the only season when too much crowding is allowed._

* * *

**_Author's Rants:_**

**Dearest Mafia-ish Addiction,**

It's short I know but actually this is just the first part. I know you said you wanted a one-shot but this idea I had for your Parental!1st gen and Children!10th gen fic might not work with that so… Surprise! This is going to be a ficlet series. I'd be posting them every day starting today. I'm sorry for the late post too; I had difficulties uploading this fic on Christmas day.

I hope you enjoyed this first part: a sulking, distraught kid!Kyoya and inquisitive, helpful and surprisingly-talkative father!Alaude and look forward to the rest of your gift.

_Buon Natale! Maligayang Kapaskuhan!_


	2. Tradizione 2

**Yuletide Traditions in the House of Vongola**

_Christmas was never so bright for the Vongola but that changed when the children came. Their first Christmas set the traditions and they knew that the Yuletide season in their family will never be the same again. Filial fluff! Parental!1st gen and Children!10th gen. Secret Santa gift fic for __**Mafia-ish Addiction.**_

* * *

_Power failures and unexpected getaways delayed this chapter. Also, this chapter got away with its length. I hope to deliver more frequently from now on. Be warned of OOC-ness, grammar mistakes and the likes. So yeah, have fun reading! Here goes…_

* * *

**Il Ceppo**

He woke up to the sound of rustling. Usually, he would not be bothered to wake up to any noise at all especially this early in the morning; he is a growing five-year-old boy after all and was told that he needed all the sleep that he can get. But when he remembered what the day was, he quickly opened his eyes and got up on his feet.

After waking up, he was taught to change from his cow-printed pajamas and then, do all sorts of things that he was supposed to do first thing in the morning but he ignored doing them all. Instead, he hurriedly ran to the door connecting his room to his brother's. Finding it unlocked, he opened the door easily and found a messy room with the cause of the mess, his brother, sitting on his bed looking frustrated.

Not at all concerned about the mess, Lambo eagerly walked towards his brother, exclaiming, "Fratello, are we starting it?"

His brows furrowed and looking exasperated, Lampo turned to his brother and answered drily. "What do you want Lambo? Look, I'm busy. Get back to your room and make yourself decent first."

Lambo pouted but recovered quickly; his brother Lampo is usually like this, snobbish at first. But always, _always_, he would attend to Lambo if he just insisted so he asked again. "We're doing it today right, right? Ne, Lampo."

His brother's whine definitely caught Lampo's attention but it also made him feel a bit of irritated. He reigned in his feelings; Lambo usually acts bratty like this so he should not get too affected, especially not in a time like this. Lampo, calm again, regarded his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Lambo grinned, flailing his arms excitedly as he explained himself. "We're going to decorate the sello… seipo... ce… _ceppo_! Today right? Ne, fratello!"

Lambo's eyes twinkled as he revealed what he knew while Lampo stared at his brother with a flabbergasted expression on his face. "Ho—how did you know about that?"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo is the best! Lambo knows everything!" bragged the boy, giving his older brother a smug look. Lampo, still stunned, waited for an explanation. Sensing his brother's interest, Lambo continued, "Well—I saw you sneak out to the forbidden room at the attic the other day so Lambo followed you. Uncle Gio and Uncle G and you were talking and I heard you're done making the sei… _ceppo_ and we're going to decorate it today!"

Lampo's jaw dropped. "You – you knew? But… How about the others?"

"Shhh… don't worry fratello!" Lambo placed a finger before his lips, making a quiet sign and then, dropped his voice to a whisper. "You said it was a secret ne? I didn't tell anyone. Not even Tsuna-nii. Hehe… Lambo is sneaky and can keep secrets too because I'm going to be the best hitman!"

Lampo sighed in relief when Lambo mentioned that he kept it a secret from the other kids. It was supposed to be surprise to them after all; especially to his brother. But then, it seemed that Lambo had known all along and Lampo was actually surprised that he didn't discover Lambo knowing anything about his plans.

It didn't matter anymore though for there was a much more important issue at hand. The important decorations, the candies, Lampo had gathered were nowhere to be seen so decorating the _ceppo_ would have to be postponed for the day. It must have been his fault since he deliberately forgot the place where he had hidden them but he did it with good intention. After all, he didn't want to get tempted to try those candies from all around the world and risk eating them by himself.

But now, he couldn't find them anywhere. He had already searched his room for two hours and looked into each and every place he usually hides his important stuff but found none. There was no trace at all; not even a single candy.

As he looked at the enthusiastic expression his brother was giving him, Lampo felt guilty but he had no choice but to break it to the little boy that he had to wait for a little longer. "Sorry Lambo, but I think we have to postpone it for tomorrow."

"Eh? Why?" Lambo looked horrified; he was so looking forward to it too; it was unfair that he had to wait for another day.

"There's a bit of a problem so we can't do it today." Lampo told his brother.

"What problem? Tell me!" Lambo pleaded while tugging Lampo's sleeves. "I'll help! Lambo can do it!"

Lampo really has no way to send off his brother now that he knew everything. He sighed, "Well—you see, we can't put the _ceppo_ up yet because I kinda lost the decors."

"Oh… Then, I'll help find it then." Lambo said determined. "Where did you put them?"

"I don't know if we can still find them, Lambo. I've already looked all over the room. I think I put them on that drawer behind the portrait" Lampo pointed at the corner of his room with a small portrait. "But it's not there so now, I'm not so sure where I actually hid them."

Lambo stared confusedly at Lampo. "But fratello! The drawer there only has your delicious candies."

"How did you know about the candies? Don't tell me…" Lampo narrowed his eyes as he asked his brother. Lambo, on the other hand, shifted at the accusing and stern gaze of his brother who was normally cool and tolerant. "Did you eat them all?"

"I – I just tried some… Then…" Lambo sniffed when he saw his brother slowly grew angry as he answered.

"Unbelievable!" Lampo shouted when he had guessed what happened next. "You ate them all didn't you?" Lambo nodded silently, not wanting to stare at his fuming brother. "Did you know that those candies were all rare? I collected them just so I could build the _ceppo_ for you and the other kids this Christmas! Now, they're all gone!"

Lambo was starting to tear up but he controlled himself. This was the first time he saw his brother angry at him very much. He didn't know what to do so he just said softly. "I didn't know…"

Lampo shot an irritated look at his brother. "Of course you didn't." he said sarcastically.

When Lambo looked up and saw his brother's still cold expression, he wanted to apologize. "Lampo, I'm so—"

"Go to your room Lambo…"

"But…"

"Now." Lampo turned away from Lambo, clearly furious of what his brother had done.

Lambo could no longer stop himself. He cried. "To-le-ra-te… To—WAAAH! Lampo you meanie!"

Lambo ran away but he didn't go back to his room. He opened the door of Lampo's room and proceeded somewhere unknown. When he heard the banging of his door, Lampo muttered to himself.

"Darn it. That was stupid Lampo."

* * *

It was already ten and yet Lambo have not shown himself to them. When they asked Lampo why his little brother was not there for breakfast, he only shrugged and told them that Lambo was still in his room. Tsuna actually volunteered to fetch their youngest but before he could, Lampo just said to leave Lambo alone and he'll definitely show himself if he was hungry. It was actually weird for him to stop them but when they looked at the green-haired teen they treated as brother, they knew they had to obey.

But Tsuna had a bad feeling about it; he could no longer just wait for the little cow kid. With Hayato and Takeshi by his side, Tsuna went to the Lambo's room to see what he was actually doing.

Tsuna knocked and called out. "Lambo? Are you there? "

"Oi Stupid cow! Don't make Tsuna wait!" Hayato cried out when they got no answer.

"Tsuna, Hayato, the door's not locked." Takeshi twisted the knob, showing both his friends that indeed it wasn't locked.

"Then let's get in." Tsuna told his two companions who in turn nodded their heads in agreement.

When they opened the door to Lambo's room, they found it empty. That was when they realized that Lambo must not have been in his room all along and the cow child must be upset about something. He had a habit of hiding himself when he had the moods.

Without further ado, they decided to look for him inside the mansion; they knew he could not be outside since it was difficult even for them to sneak out. Besides, Lambo liked hiding inside obscure closed spaces. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi met the other kids and told them about the situation concerning Lambo. Ryohei eagerly joined them in their search, Mukuro gave in to his sister's, Chrome's, coaxing and surprisingly, even Kyoya looked for the cow-kid although he didn't crowd with them.

About thirty minutes in their search, Kyoya appeared again and led them to the farthest corner in the left wing of the mansion near the forbidden room for the kids. There they saw Lambo silently sobbing and counting coins from what looked like a broken purple piggy bank.

"Lambo…" Tsuna carefully stepped closer to Lambo. "Are you okay?"

Lambo stopped what he was doing and he looked up to Tsuna. Behind Tsuna, everyone stood and showed different expressions. But mostly, Lambo could see concerned faces.

They were here for him.

Lambo's sobs seemed to become louder and louder as he realized this and when he could no longer stop himself, Lambo wailed and ran towards Tsuna, attaching himself to him. "Waaa... Tsunaaaa…"

"There, there, Lambo… What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he patted the crying kid.

"Fratellogotmadatme…" Lambo mumbled to himself.

"What was that Stupid Cow?" Hayato asked harshly, but kept silent when he felt Chrome and Kyoya send him glares.

"Don't be shy Lambo! You can tell us to the extreme!" Ryohei added. Everyone winced at the loud comment.

"Shut up and just let Tsunayoshi handle the little cow," Mukuro told Ryohei, irritated.

But it seemed like Ryohei's loud coaxing was effective when Lambo's sobs started to fade.

Lambo, after a bout of crying, glanced at everyone. He then, stared at Tsuna and repeated his words in a much slower pace. "Tsuna-nii… Fratello *sniff* got mad *sniff* at me…"

"From what I know, he's always mad at you…"

"I agree with the puppy here…"

"Mukuro, you—"

"What? Didn't I say I agreed with you… Puppy…"

Tsuna sighed as the usual banter between his friends started. He could hear Chrome and Takeshi go in between the impending fight so it was no problem. Tsuna looked straight into Lambo's eyes as he said. "Ignore them Lambo. They're like that but they were really worried about you. You can tell us what really happened. Why was Lampo-nii mad at you?"

"I—Lambo" Lambo started and the kids who were fighting before suddenly stopped and automatically listened to the cow-kid. "I ate Lampo's candies…"

"Just that?" Mukuro commented flatly.

"Don't you always do that?" Hayato stated in agreement. "You always cry sure after he gets mad at you but not like this… Unless…" Hayato clenched his fist as he jumped to conclusion. "That bastard, what did he do to you Lambo?"

Lambo saw everyone stiffen and he quickly defended. "Nothing Haya-nii… Fratello didn't do anything to Lambo. He was just really, really angry at Lambo because I ate Lampo's important candies…"

"But it was just candies Lambo…" Chrome said softly.

"Right", Takeshi agreed.

"But those were not just candies… They're important because…" Lambo trailed off, remembering that his brother's plan was a secret to his friends so he thought of another cover up. "they were his gift but I ate them all. I didn't know…"

Tsuna sensed that Lambo was not telling the whole truth; there as something deeper there and the others felt it too. But, that didn't matter. What mattered is for Lambo and Lampo to reconcile immediately. Tsuna gently patted Lambo's head to comfort the cow-kid and said, "Then, do you want to apologize to Lampo-nii, Lambo? We'll help you."

Lambo brightened at the prospect of his brothers and sister helping him apologize to his fratello. He nodded his head vigorously, "Uhn! Lambo likes that!"

As they saw their youngest cheer up, everyone smiled, or in Kyoya's and Mukuro's case, smirked. Lambo eyed Tsuna and asked once more.

"Ne, Tsunaa… Can we buy some candies? I want to replace fratello's candies so he won't be angry anymore. Look, I have money…" Lambo dug his pockets for the coins he got from his piggy bank and showed them to his brother.

Tsuna just beamed at Lambo and answered. "Sure thing Lambo. Let's tell _Papa_…"

* * *

"Lampo, can we come in?"

There was no response. A loud pounding of the door started and a voice harsher than the first one followed. "Oi brat! We know you're there! Open this door or Giotto and I will tear this down for you."

A shuffling and minutes later, the door opened revealing a very messy looking Lampo. Lampo didn't say anything but he shot a glare at G which made the red-head twitch.

They followed Lampo inside his room. Lampo sat on his bed while Giotto sat on a nearby chair. G just stood beside Giotto with his arms folded while staring intently at Lampo.

It was Giotto who started the talk. Direct to the point of his visit, he asked. "Lampo, what's the problem?"

"Nothing really. Just tired." Lampo lied which he knew won't be bought by Giotto and G. He's not going to tell them anyway, whatever they do to him.

Giotto and G looked at each other, agreeing that they won't be able to get answers from Lampo when he was in his rare stubborn streak. But of course, Giotto had another plan. "That's great then. I thought you had some trouble with your plan for the kids today. I sent them to town a while ago with Daemon and Elena so you can set-up your surprise."

Lampo replied indifferently. "I changed my mind. I'm too tired today, Giotto. I think I won't push through that stupid plan anymore."

"_Dio_, how childish can you be?" G muttered under his breath.

"I heard you Stupid G…"

"Good then…" G rolled his eyes as Lampo shot him with another glare.

"G…" Giotto warned his bestfriend. G nodded as he relented to Giotto's silent reprimand. Satisfied, Giotto turned to Lampo again. "Your plan's not stupid Lampo. Actually, I was really surprised and happy that you made something like this for the kids. Especially for Lambo. Didn't you say that you want his first Christmas here to be memorable? You even arranged everything for weeks and didn't want any of our help in the preparation. Whatever trouble you have now, you should never stop. I believe the kids will love what you have in store for them."

After hearing Giotto, Lampo realized that he was right. He shouldn't just stop here because of some petty quarrel with his younger brother. What Lambo had done, it was clearly unintentional. Although it was his fault, he shouldn't have reacted that way and became too angry at Lambo. He might have hurt his little brother's feelings and right now, Lambo might be mad at him too.

"Do you really think they'll still like it? Even Lambo? " Lampo inquired uncertainly.

This time, it was G who answered but not with his usual bluntness. "Those kids are easy to please. They'll definitely like it since it was from you." G smirked when he saw Lampo reassured once again.

"Then, I guess… I'll set the _ceppo_ up. Although…" Lampo told Giotto and G his lack of decors which had something to do about what had happened between him and his brother. Giotto seemed to take it all in stride while G looked irritated and exasperated after hearing his tale.

Alas, Giotto spoke again and assured Lampo. "If it's lack of decors for the _ceppo_, there's no need to worry. We'll take care of that."

Lampo smiled widely at what Giotto had said.

"What is this _Papa_?" Tsuna stared at the object at the middle of the Vongola lounge. There, a six-feet-tall pyramid-looking structure made up of wood stood. The tree-look-alike was tiered and had seven shelves. Although it already had some designs, it seemed like it still had room for more decorations. That explained the Christmas decorations placed on the floor beside it. There were also different fruits, nuts, and candies mixed in.

Giotto smiled when he saw the excited looks of the kids and a fond smile graced his lips as he replied to his son. "Why not ask Lampo-nii over there?"

All the kids turned to Lampo who panicked at the attention he was given. "Why me?" he mouthed at the adults.

"Of course, dear… Since this brilliant idea was yours after all." chimed in Elena, looking as excited at the _ceppo_ as the kids.

Lambo flushed at the compliment he received from Elena but flinched afterward when he felt Daemon glaring at him. He looked away from the couple when he saw the gentle smiles of Ugetsu and Knuckle. On a far corner, G nodded at him. Lampo, encouraged by the adults, gulped and turned to see the expectant children.

"This is called the _ceppo_."Lampo introduced. "It's where we're going to put our presents and other stuff until we opened them Christmas eve. We always made this in my old home, so I thought; maybe you'd like it here too."

Lampo glanced uneasily when no one from the children spoke for a minute, as if waiting for something. The silence though was broken by the tiny voice that came from behind Tsuna.

"Lampo, we're going to decorate it right?" Lambo peaked out and slowly walked towards his brother. "Lambo—doesn't mind if he can't but here…" he gave Lampo a bundle which was full of assorted candies. "Lambo is sorry if I ate your gifts to Tsuna and the others. Please don't be angry anymore."

Lampo was too stunned that his bratty younger brother was actually apologizing to him. He was glad, really glad that this was the case. Lampo knelt before his brother and with a smile he said. "Don't worry Lambo, I'm not angry anymore…" Lambo perked up and stared at Lampo unbelievingly. "I'm sorry too… you know, for getting angry like that. But I hope next time you won't do that again…"

Lambo nodded his head eagerly. "Next time, Lambo will tell you if I'll eat your candies…"

The serious moment broke when Lambo's comment made most of the spectators laugh their hearts out. Lampo became flustered after recognizing that he was not alone with his brother while Lambo snickered at the reddish face of his fratello. Sensing the light atmosphere and his lightened feeling, Lampo joined the laughter.

When the laughter died down, it was Giotto who had spoken enthusiastically. "Now, that everything's in order," he glanced at the two brothers who had finally reconciled and then to his son who smiled at him in return for a mission accomplished. "Let's start decorating this thing!"

The children cheered at the merry announcement and went to their respective guardians. And thus, the Vongola family spent the rest of the hours building their own _ceppo_.

* * *

_**Tradition 2: The Tree of Light**_

_Throughout the Christmas season, the Vongola lounge is illuminated by a ceppo. It is the highlight of all the decorations in the Vongola mansion; as it was and always be specially built by the whole family and the center of their Yuletide memories._

* * *

_**Story Notes:**_

I forgot to put where these stories were based in Chapter 1. So I'll just put the notes in Chapter 1 and 2 here while the rest will be right after every chapter.

These ficlets are actually based on actual Italian traditions during _Natale_. It was fun learning them, since the customs were all so family-centered and they became an inspiration for these whole series.

**Tradition 1: The Family Crowding**

Christmas seasons officially starts on the 8th of December in Italy. It was said to be an official holiday so that families could be together to decorate their own homes. An official day for crowding, in Kyoya's and Alaude's terms.

**Tradition 2: The Tree of Light – Ceppo**

Although they have Christmas trees, Italians traditionally make a _Ceppo_ as their main household Christmas ornament. It's a tree-looking structure arranged in a pyramid with several shelves. The number of shelves depends. The bottom shelf is decorated with the 'Nativity scene' _Presepio_, while the upper shelves are decorated depending on what the family wants. Usually, the shelves were decorated with fruits, nuts, candies, presents and candles. Lampo actually planned to make a candy only_ Ceppo_ like what he used to have in his old home.

_**Comments, suggestions, violent reactions? Welcome…**_


End file.
